Birds ' Egos
by Mary Cadwell
Summary: Ikki's Fault by Yamada-Ayumi, now Of All The Numbers, revised.
1. going good so far until

So this is my first fic

**So this is my first fic.. umm.. this one is pretty short and it doesn't have a good ending for some reason. I just wish for some reviews..**

Here it goes..

-The phone rings-

"hello?" a tall boy with brown eyes answered the call.

"hey ikki!"

"kazu?"

"yeah.."

"hey! How's ya doin? And how's your vacation?"

"umm.. fine ikki. How about you?"

"fine too. Actually, me, agito, akito and _your_ Emily will go out for a picnic today.."

Kazu smiled, seems to be blushing.

"can I ask something?"

"what is it"

"do you have a girlfriend now?"

Ikki can't answer for some reason. Kazu doesn't usually ask about things like that.

"hey!!"

"well.." ikki laughed

"seriously, do you have?"

"why do you ask?"

"I just wanna know, we're friends right?

"ha ha! Ok. ok. .i have already had a girlfriend, happy now?"

"Im really glad for you! So how's the two of you? Oh, will you introduce me to her?"

"no prob kazu. actually _your _Emily knows her.. their best friends."

"will you _please_ stop saying that?"

"fine. But isn't it true, you like her right?"

"I do but…"

"but what?!"

"its too early"

"early? Huh.. whatever, I just wish you _good luck_"

"ikki!" a soft voice shouted his name..

"that must be akito" he thought to himself..

then back to the phone..

"I gotta go kazu" ikki said quite rushing

"okay" kazu calmly replied.

"commin!" ikki shouted back..

"done!" Emily exclaimed with _delight_.

"hey, nice setting Emily" akito said

"thanks" she replied with a smile

suddenly..

ringo and ikki entered the scene shouting and yelling at each other with mad faces.

Ringo stopped, which made ikki quiet

Then ringo surprisingly run away.

There was silence..

Until akito said,

"ikki, I think you should follow and say sorry to her.."

Emily nodded in agreement.

Even though they don't know what's the matter.

But ikki just bowed his head and walked in a different direction.


	2. cellphones as distractions

Ringo was running and crying

Ringo was running and crying.

She was crossing the road not noticing the car going to hit her.

Then…

The car did hit her!

The driver immediately got out of his car and checked the red-headed's pulse…

"She's still alive"

Then he carried ringo to his car and they headed straight to the hospital.

When the doctor came out of the room, kazu appeared on his way.

"How was she?" he asked a bit nervous and the _fact _that he's concerned is seen in he's eyes.

"She's fine, she's now stable." The doctor said trying to calm kazu down.

Kazu sighed with relief.

"You may now come to her room and talk to her when she's awake." the doctor added as he walked away.

Kazu walked to the door and entered the room.

He sat near the bed and stared at ringo.

"She's kinda cute," he said to himself.

Until..

Ring! Ring!

Then he picked his phone up, answered the call, quite distracted as he walked to the door and began talking.

Meanwhile, ringo opened her eyes examining the room.

"you're awake."

Ringo looked at kazu then asked..

"what happened?, where am I?"

kazu said..

"naahh.. you have to many questions.. who are you?. I mean, what's your name and where did you come from?"

Ringo stared at kazu with confusion and annoyment.

"My only answer to your questions Is— she broke off.

"I don't know." she continued bowing her head.

"Whaat?!" kazu shrieked.

"I cant re—"

"You can't remember?!" he continued Ringo's phrase.

"I cant! Why do you keep on yelling? Cant you ask nicely?" she loudly said.

Kazu gave no more response. They became quiet for a short while.

Until kazu spoke up,"I'm sorry," he said with an apologetic voice. "I'll buy something to eat," he added.

Ringo just watched kazu get out of the room.


	3. guilt and pleasure

As kazu walked down the streets, he began wondering

As kazu walked down the streets, he began wondering.

"Did I hit her so bad that she lost her memory? And why did the doctor didn't tell me?"

He entered the convenience store and made his mind up to just help ringo.

"she's pretty nice in anyways.." he thought to himself and smiled, but it suddenly disappeared. "but what about Emily? Hey, Emily isn't my girlfriend yet. i think this is better, I have choices. "Naahh!!" he groaned quietly " what am I thinking!"

Now, kazu isn't having choices. He's getting confused! But he's not alone.

while ringo with her mind busy trying her best to remember, ikki is deeply thinking about ringo. What happened to her, where is she, etc etc.

he was able to forget about those questions sometimes in anyways because of akito.

akito makes him feel good. in exchange, akito is somehow happy being with ikki trying to cheer him up and convincing him not to put all the blame on him.

But the only feeling he can never get away with and the only thing akito cant remove in ikki is guilt.

days and weeks pass and nothing changes.

Ringo and kazu cant prevent themselves fighting over things but they always end up laughing.

Akito and ikki were still in the same way. when one frowns, the other cheers the other, they try to make each other happy, And akito succeeded in making ikki _guilt-free._

Ikki was lying on his bed one night pondering.

He was really happy with akito, he must admit. and he couldn't help forgetting ringo, He can never not admit.

But he realized, he just cant totally replace ringo with akito. They are just… different.

Actually, he is now getting confused. Proving that kazu isn't alone.

He glanced at the window of his room and just shut his eyes.


	4. the rain

The next day was a sunny Monday

The next day was a sunny Monday. Akito and Ikki went to school together, everything has gone smoothly the whole school hours but at dismissal, nobody expected that it would rain so hard.

Kazu and Ringo were allowed to go home. Of course, Kazu _should_ bring Ringo to his house and let her stay there till she gets her memory back. Besides, it was his entire fault anyway.

As usual, Ringo was at the kitchen cooking or some of the sort, Kazu joined her. He named her "Ami" but he keeps on calling her "red-head".

"What's the use of giving me a name if you will keep on calling me "red-head"?" Ringo demanded.

"You said Ami doesn't fit you right? Maybe read-head will, hahaha" Kazu explained... and teased.

As Ringo looked at the window and the rain tapping against its pane, she said no more cause she's got nothing more to say and she doesn't want to make this issue a bigger one. She has another thing on her mind. Kazu isn't there. And in her heart, there's a missing and sad feeling, she misses someone. She lost her memory but her heart didn't forget.

Meanwhile, Ikki and Akito watched the rain fall into roofs and water at roof edges fall to the ground, strong winds blowing at a window in the hallway, hoping the rain would stop soon. Ikki turned his back to the glass and leaned against it.

"I don't think the rain would stop at the time you expect it would." Ikki observed

Akito only glanced at Ikki, and before he could look away, Ikki looked back, then hold Akito's hand, dragged him and ran. When they reached a door, Akito stopped.

"Don't say—"

"Yes" Ikki immediately replied. "C'mon Akito lets look on the other side, the weather is bad, the rain wouldn't stop and it's a long time since we played in the rain so let's take this chance."

"Oh Ikki, you're high school but you're still like a little child." He laughed

"Whatever." Ikki ended the talk.

They ran on the streets towards home. Ikki enjoyed the rain very much, same with Akito.

They're like children playing in the rain while hands joined.


	5. surprises

They reached home laughing and breathless; Akito got some towels and made something hot; Ikki went to his room to change his clothes. After that, they met at the living room and sat on the couch.

"Here" Akito handed him a cup of hot chocolate. "That's my specialty." He said and smiled.

"Um" Ikki nodded.

Akito stared at him thinking about living with him _forever._ Ikki noticed that it's too quiet, so he looked at the day-dreamer and caught him staring.

"Huh?"

"Uhh… look, your hair is still wet; you didn't dry it thoroughly." Akito excused (lied actually) then rubbed his head with a towel.

Ikki laughed silently. "I'm the one who should say that, you haven't changed your clothes." He grabbed the towel and gave it to Akito.

"Y-yeah… right…"

"By the way Akito, can we go to out this coming Friday?" Ikki briskly asked

"What?! Will you say it again?" said the astonished Akito, his eyes widened and there was a smile forming in his lips.

But before Ikki could repeat his question, Akito immediately replied with a big grin,

"No problem!"

**--**

Kazu noticed her silence and the expression on her face.

"Ami?" Kazu said but she didn't hear it, so he said it louder.

"Ami?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said

"Are you okay? What's the matter?" Kazu inquired

"N-nothing, don't worry about me, I'm okay" She replied with a reassuring look

"_She doesn't want tell me, but why?"_ he thought

"Ami, why don't we go out this coming Friday?" he suggested

"Huh?"

"No, it's not a date!" he protested "Since we met, we haven't been in a special place, uhh… we're just gonna bond and… have some fun?" Kazu explained, and it's obvious that he's having hard time.

"Uh-huh" Ringo said observantly

"So, what do you think?" he gravely asked; eyes widely glued on her. "We'll just go to the park and put the blanket, eat the food, just a simple picnic, you know" he pleaded

"Umm… Okay" She replied smiling at Kazu

**--**

Friday came and the four got ready for their _dates_. They all went to the park. Akito and Ikki, as always, enjoyed each others' company, all went happily between them. Ringo and Kazu, as said, had a picnic. They conversed freely between chews, Ringo made such delicious snacks and Kazu even joked that the guy she'll marry is very lucky.

Everything was finished nearly at sunset.

Akito excused himself for a while, for ten minutes actually, Ikki got impatient so he walked toward a big tree and leaned against it.

**--**

Ringo noticed that something's missing. She went back to the place near the big tree where they set everything up.

Note: The big tree was the only thing between Ringo and Ikki.

She looked here and there. Finally, she found it and exclaimed: "Ah, here it is!"

Ikki heared her and found the voice familiar. Before he could turn, Ringo was already walking briskly. Ikki turned and saw the figure, it came to his mind that it was Ringo but still there's doubt, so he followed it, ran, to see her, to see Ringo… Unfortunately, his speed isn't equal to a vehicle. But on the other side, Ringo caught a glimpse of him. For the first time since the accident, they're eyes met.

**--**

**There, everyone had their surprises! Maybe three more chapters then the dramatic ending! Haha… I'm not actually sure about the ending yet, still thinking, so chap 6 may take a while. Anyway, thank you everyone for the reviews and sorry for waiting. (Incase some of you waited)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Sorry for the late update... **_**again**_**. As I said, I thought about what's going to happen because I was out of ideas. Disregard what I said on the last chapter (three or more chapters then the dramatic ending!), I've decided that I wouldn't end Ikki and Ringo's story that soon. Big thanks to my uncle cause he's the one that gave me ideas and advices! Here goes chap 6!**

Ikki was quiet until they went home. He can't still believe what happened. Instead of happiness, he was feeling guiltier than ever, for not thinking that he must do something and for disregarding Ring's absence. He's conscience was punishing him.

Ikki ignored Akito and because of that, he didn't bother to talk.

The clock struck mid-night, But Ikki who's usually in deep sleep at those times wasn't. He got up and sat on the couch. Akito heard the little noises he made and wasn't used to that. He was sure all this time that Ikki has a problem; it's time for him to ask. Akito joined Ikki on the couch.

"Ikki" he said in a serious tone.

"Hmm?"

Akito sighed "What's the matter?"

"…"

"Tell me"

There was still no answer.

"Please?" Akito pleaded

"You wouldn't believe what I just saw" Ikki finally said

"What did you saw?" He asked in tone like Ikki was just scared or something like that over something stupid.

"Either I can't believe. I'm... I'm actually surprised"

"Uh-huh"

"It's not what you think Akito!"

"Okay…"

"I saw Ringo" He stated

Shocked and speechless, Akito's eyes widened.

"I'm feeling guilty and sorry. It's only a short time when I knew her but I know her very well. Yes, Ringo _can_ forgive me but I can _never_ forgive myself!" He said regretfully while Akito's silence occurred.

Akito regained he's composure quickly. Head bowed, he said in a low tone. "Stop it Ikki, you're exaggerating."

"I—"Ikki tried to protest but Akito, stood up. Determined to end the talk, he said "Let's sleep. I'm tired and surely you too." With that, he walked toward his room and shut himself. Back against the door, hands clenched with jealousy and fear of losing Ikki, he whispered "Ringo… Ringo… This time, I won't let Ikki be yours… _again_." He brushed the tears running down his face with his hand and headed to the bed.

Ringo didn't mind her meeting with Ikki that much.

She passes by Kazu's room. Curious, she got in.

Ringo scanned the whole room with her eye. As she sat on his bed, she noticed his address book and saw the name "Minami Ikki" she laughed out loud finding the name so funny, she threw herself on Kazu's bed.

_**-Flashback-**_

"_He's a nice guy, and he introduced me to his friend earlier. You haven't met him cause you're to busy! Oh, his friend Ikki Minami is kinda stupid, yes… But has a great sense of humor—"_

_Ringo finished Emily's talk with her cackle as she threw herself on her friend's bed. _

"_What? Say that name again!" _

"_Ringo!" Emily shouts…_

Her laugh faded. "Ugh…" Slowly, she got up and left Kazu's room with her hand on her head.

Little by little she saw Kazu's figure getting closer and closer. As she greets him the usual way, he noticed her look.

"What's wrong?" He inquired while dropping his bag and while assisting Ringo to her room.

"…"

"Does your head ache?"

Ringo began changing the topic as they sat down. "When I get my memory back, there's a possibility for me to forget everything between you and me right?" she said soberly

Kazu always knew that he must be happy for her. Perhaps he can pretend that he is for her and for everybody who might be affected… like Emily.

"Yes… and so?"

"I don't want that to happen"

Kazu faked a silent laugh "Forget me or not, I'll be glad for you."

Ringo smiled as her thanks.

"Stay here and rest okay?" Kazu said and left Ringo with a heavy heart.

**There you go guys! Let me **_**revolve**_** the personalities of our characters. I mean, change what they were known as. This is only for this fanfic and it wouldn't take that long so don't worry (If some didn't like it). This is what I'm most excited about. We'll give the limelight to a character that's not usually noticed… Guess whose character is that! That's a little information for the following chapters. I can't promise to update that soon but I'll try my very best!**


End file.
